The Heavenly Dragon Slayer
by Its a face. DUN DUN DUN
Summary: What if Natsu was not found by Igneel, but the dragon queen, Zuluna? Well this is the story of if he was. It is also the rise of the bane of Acnologia. Please check the poll for Natsu's pairing. HIATUS
1. The Start of the Journey

The Heavenly Dragon Slayer Chapter One

In the myths of Fiore they talk about Acnologia the black dragon of apocalypse and the dragon king. While they Know about the dragon king what about the dragon queen, Zuluna the White dragon of Heaven. This is the story where a young boy comes across Zuluna and befriends her this is the story of the Heavenly Dragon Slayer.

Our story starts off with a young pink haired boy named Natsu, who is hiding in a forest near a village from slavers. While hiding he hears a rumbling noise a walks over to it to find a large white dragon with golden tribal marks on it. The dragon took a look at the boy with interest sense he didn't seem scared at all. The dragon stared at the child and said with a female voice " What is your name child?".  
Natsu looking at the dragon said " My name is Natsu, what is yours? The White Dragon looked at Natsu and said "Zuluna the White Dragon of Heaven". Natsu looked up at Zuluna and asked " Will you take care of me?". Zuluna surprised by the question asked " Why child?", a little louder than meant to. Natsu then answered " Because I have no were to go and I don't want to be a slave for the bad people." Zuluna thought it over and in the said " Ok you can come with me and I'll teach you how to survive." Now filled with happiness Natsu hugged the white dragon while saying thank you over and over. Zuluna than said " Now child get on my back and I'll fly us to your new home." Natsu than said " Ok let's go!".

Once they got to Zuluna's home, Natsu was surprised on how high they were up in the sky. The Heaven Dragon's cave was over 1000 feet in the air. But what surprised him the most was inside the cave there were different ores and crystals growing that made the cave look like it was sparkling. Once settled in the cave Zuluna said " Now sleep child, your training begins in the morning. " Ok Zuluna, good night.", Natsu said.

In the morning Zuluna shouted  
" WAKE! ", and Natsu's eyes shot open not wanting to make Zuluna mad. Zuluna then said " Child like I said yesterday today we will be starting your training." " Zuluna? ", Natsu asked. " Yes child? ", Zuluna asked. " What am I training to do?" Natsu asked. " You are training to learn dragon slayer magic. " Zuluna said. " Ok Zuluna. ", Natsu said.  
" Good Natsu now we will work on you first attack, which is your roar attack, understand?" Zuluna asked.  
" Yes Ma'am! ", the pink haired child said. " Good, now take a deep breath and think about heavenly light  
Coming out of you. ", Zuluna said.  
Natsu did as he was told and yelled " Heavenly Dragon's Roar! ", as the white and gold beam fired from his mouth and destroyed a giant helpless boulder along with the 15 other boulders behind it. To say Zuluna was shocked would be understatement, the child destroyed twice as many as she did when she was little. " How did I do, Zuluna? " Natsu asked. Zuluna smirked and said " Excellent child." After that Zuluna than taught him the other basic Dragon Slayer moves later that year.

Five years later

Year 777,July 6th

Zuluna's POV

I must say I'm impressed with how Natsu has been doing these past five  
years. But sadly I cannot continue to see him grow for the dragon council has now forbid dragons to have students so I must leave him tomorrow. The little kid has grown on me and I've come to think of him as my own son. But before I go I shall leave him a gift and note for when he wakes up. The gift I will leave for him will be the Dragon God's Gem that my father gave me. The gem itself is a necklace that has a golden dragon and a white dragon forming a circle and in the middle us a transparent silver gem. The gems powers allows him to to also use Heavenly God Slayer magic also but he has to find out how him self. But now I shall write the letter for him to know that I have left.

...A Few Minutes Later...

After I am done writing the letter which is really more if a recording I put some human money next to it so he has enough to live off of, and than put the necklace near the letter. Taking one last look at my son I spread my wings and took off resisting the urge to turn back.

Year 777, July 7th

Natsu POV

When I woke up this morning I suspected to see Zuluna or as I like to call her now mom near me smirking or something but today that wasn't the case. So I started to look everywhere until I found her but I couldn't seem to find her. I was starting to get a little worried until I saw a letter and some type of necklace and went to check them out. First I activated the message and a little holograph form of my mother appeared and said " Natsu I know you must be worried right now but please don't be I promise I perfectly safe besides I'm dragon remember., anyway I just wanted you to know how proud I am of you and terribly sorry that I had to go., but anyway I left you some money and my Dragon God's Necklace. Please don't be mad and don't go looking for me. That's all love you goodbye. And than the message ended. I than realized that I was crying from sadness from not going to see my mother possibly ever again. After I was done sobbing I put the necklace on and packed some of my clothes and he money my mother left for me and left the cave and went to a near by town called Mangolia.

...Few Hours Later...

While eating some food I bought I heard a female scream and ran to it to see what was going on. When I got to where it was I saw a cute black haired girl around my age ten or so years old and a gang of older guys surrounding her. I stayed hidden and listened in on what was going on and heard " Hey little girl why don't you come with us and we will show you a good time. ", said one of the thugs. " No I'm not going anywhere with creeps like you or your gang! " ,the girl yelled back. " Than fine guess we'll take you by force! ", one of the thugs yelled as he tried to knock the girl out. And that was when I jumped in and shouted "Heavenly Dragon's Wing Attack! " as the white and gold vortexs shot from my arms blasting the most of the thugs away except one which I shouted "Heavenly Dragon's Purifying Fist!" As I punched the last thug with my fist which now had white and gold light emitting from it. After the fight I helped the girl up by grabbing her hand as she blushed a little. I then asked " What's your name?", and she said " Celine Dragonight the Darkness Dragon Slayer ." And I was surprised and yelled " What there are more dragon slayers than just me?! " to which we nodded a little pink for some reason. " Well child that certainly was and interesting fight." An eldery voice said. I looked around and saw a tiny little man wearing orange clothes and a weird hat. I said " Who are you? ", and he said "My name is Makarov Dreyer the master of the Fairy Tail Guild and I was wondering if you to would like to join?" I asked " Why should we join if we don't know what it is?", he than a answered " a guild is were you treat each other as family and seeing that you to are both on the streets it could offer you a place to stay." I than said " Fine I'll join ", and Celine said " Someone's got to keep him from doing stupid stuff so I'll join.", and I replied "Come on we just met and your already making fun of me." She than just stayed silent.

...At Fairy Tail's Doors...

" Do Fairies have tails or not this is the place with people who would try to find out for an adventure.", Makarov said." To which me and Celine just went on inside. To say the place was chaos was an understatement chairs,tables,and other things were flying through the air people were fighting with magic the place was an all out war zone. " Oh hello who are you?" A cute white haired girl who later was introduced as Lisanna asked. "My name is Natsu Dragoluna and this is Celine Dragonight were Dragon Slayers trying to join the guild." I said. "Oh ok go up there and get your stamp and you'll be a new Fairy Tail Member" Lisanna said.

...A Few Minutes Later...

After I got my gold stamp, Celine got hers in black and went to go talk to the master if the guild who just turned into a giant and made everyone calm down and get ready for the fighting to see we're we go in ranks.

So when we got outside the Master yelled " Round One Natsu vs Gray!"

Once the old man said that a kid about my age with black hair stepped up and said " You don't look that tough.", and I automatically didn't like him. I then said " Yeah well at least I have my shirt on!" Then the kid looked down at his bare stomach and screeched " How does this keep happening!" And I yelled " Your a pervert that's how!" And than kid mumbled and yelled " Why you take this ICE MAKE:LANCE! " while ice lances shot towards me which I dodged and yelled " Heavenly Dragon's Wing Attack! " and hit him with the white and golden vortexes. I was a little shocked when he was still standing but he was badly bruised so I knew I would win. After he was done panting he said " Ice Make:Cannon!", and fired a big ball of ice at me which I barley managed to dodge. I than yelled " Heavenly Dragon's Pillars! " as I pounded my palm in to the ground as the white and golden pillars shot out and him all over his body. After that the old man said " Natsu wins!" To which I smirked. After my victory Celine's battle was next and I had to say I was excited to see what the Darkness Dragon Slayer could do. When it was time for her battle the old man shouted " Celine vs Laki! " as a purple haired girl with glasses stepped up and said " I hope you will be ok when were done with this." "  
I could say the same for you. ", Celine said back. " Now begin! " Makarov said. To which Laki then shouted " Dam of shy love!" And I sweat dropped at the name of the move. But after she yelled that giant wooden spikes started to shoot out if the ground making a dam which shot toward Celine. To which she countered by yelling " Darkness Dragon's Midnight Claw!" As a black energy claw formed around her hand as she ripped through the dam with it and than shouted " Darkness Dragon's Roar! " as the black beam shot out of her mouth and was about to hit Laki, but Laki than shouted " Wooden Lovers Shield!",which protected her from the roar attack. But I'm pretty sure everyone sweat dropped. I mean seriously what's up with these spell names. Laki than shouted " Wooden Kiss! ". , and a wood spike shot towards Celine who than said "Darkness Dragon's Roar!" Which the beam broke through the spike and hit Laki who was now really bruised and Celine finished it off with " Darkness Dragon's Pitch Black Fist!" Which she hit Laki and the master said "The winner is Celine!"

... A few battles against random Fairy Tail members later...

To say everyone was shocked would be an understatement, me and Celine battled almost everyone in the guild and got only minor scrapes and bruises. I thought we battled everyone until the old man yelled " Natsu vs Erza!", to which everyone  
except Celine and I shouted " What Master you can't be serious, he's only a kid!" To which I got mad but resisted the urge to hit the guy. The old man than said " I'm sure he'll do fine, I mean he took out half of the guild already.", to which I was shocked, that was only half of the guild where's the other half! I took out nearly 50 people. But then. A red head girl with armor stepped up and said " If you are sure master.", to which the old geezer said " Yes I'm sure now begin.", and at those words the person I'm guessing was Erza requiped into her Heavens Wheel armor and shouted " Heaven's Sword Beam and shot a giant beam of heavenly light at me which I smirked and ate the beam to which made everyone but Celine shocked. I than said " I'm the Heavenly Dragon Slayer and I since I'm a Dragon Slayer I can eat my own element which is heavenly magic and light magic so thanks for the grub I than said " Heavenly Dragon's Purifying Horn to which a gold and white energy horn appeared on my head to which I rammed Erza with it and she was sent flying a few feet to which she than started to try to slice me which I dodged but than a hundred flying swords appeared and she yelled "Dance my swords." To which the swords shot at me and cut me a lot to which I smirked because it's been awhile since I've been hurt this bad. But when she was about to slice at me again I yelled "Heavenly Dragon's Fusion Blade!" To which a white and gold star shaped saw like energy blade shot towards Erza leaving her bruised and paralyzed her making me the victor to which the old man said in a shocked voice " Natsu Wins!" I than healed my self with my purifying magic and un paralyzed and healed Erza and said "Good job it's been a while since I was that damaged we should fight again sometime." And she said "Yes we shall later but right now I'm going to go eat a cheesecake she said a little pink and left to which I thought weird must be how the healing magic feels the first time and walked into the guild hall. Later that day when everyone was done resting the master announced that Celine would battle against a person named Mira who Lisanna said was her and her brother who's name is Elfman, elder sister. But I was told she was on a mission right now so I took the spare time to go out and explore the town and the forest. While I was looking around the forest I noticed a giant green ape come up to me and say "You not woman, I only like women!" And with that he tried to punch me which I dodged but his fist hit a tree and a giant egg fell down which I barley managed to save before to hit the ground possibly cracking open the egg. I than glared at the Vulcan and shouted "Heavenly Dragon's Roar!, the ape away leaving him unconchess. I than took a look at the egg and bursted with joy. This could be a dragon egg I mean what else could it be a flying cat or something. I than took the egg back to the guild and asked gramps if he could tell me what it was and he said he didn't know what it was so I was even more excited to find out and this will help me wait until tommarrow for Celine's fight.  
So I with the help Lisanna and Celine built a house for the egg even though they built the whole thing while I held the egg of course.

...Few Hours Later...

Once it was evening Lisanna, Celine, and I took the egg back to the guild but it seemed our timing was bad because everyone was arguing for some reason and it seemed the egg decided to want attention and hatched and I was excited to see my new friend but was shocked to see it was a blue cat but everyone was happy when the blue cat yelled "AYE!", So I named him Happy. I was also happy when I found out he had wings.

...The Next Day...

In the morning when I woke up in a guild chair I was excited because today Celine's fight with Mira was soon. But I was surprised when my cheeks were suddenly getting pinched by a girl with white hair a little older than me who had gothic clothing and a ponytail. "Oh so the tin can list to this little cutey?", she said and I guessed this was Mira. Than I said "Yeah, so?" "Oh it's nothing I'm just surprised she couldn't even handle herself against a kid this small.", she laughed. "What was that gothic bitch?!" Erza yelled "You heard me Tin Can you couldn't even defeat a little kid!" Mira screamed. And I sweat dropped and asked if this always happens to which she said yep.

...Few hours after to teenage girls insulted each other...

"Now let's begin this fight Celine vs Mira!" Makarov yelled. " Now begin!", the old man yelled. To which Mira said " Take Over: Satan Soul!" As she turned into the her half demon form she then yelled " Hell Fire!" And shot the flames from hell at Celine who managed to dodge just in time and Celine than yelled " Darkness Dragon's Wing Attack!" As the black vortexes shot out at Mira leaving her a little bruised but not much Mira than started to try to kick and punch Celine who barley managed to dodge in time. Celine than shouted "Darkness Dragon's Roar!", as Mira countered with Hell Fire than Mira and Celine poj managed to punch each other and that was when the first hit was landed.

...A Few Minutes Later...

Now Celine and Mira was both sweating and panting a whole bunch since the used almost every spell and attack the could throw at each other. Than Celine yelled or more like mumbled "Darkness Dragon's Roar!", and Mira yelled "Hell Fire!", when the two attacks hit each other a explosion was made and both of the girls were unconchess. And the old man yelled "It's a draw!", and Happy yelled "AYE!"'while holding up his little paw.

_  
Me:And that's all for chapter one! I hope it was long enough this time I still don't know how many words I'm aiming for in a chapter. Me:Happy say bye now. Happy:AYE, Goodbye people!


	2. Stuff Happens

The Heavenly Dragon Slayer Chapter 2

Me:All rights go to Hiro but the plot.

After the battle Celine and Mira were rushed to the infirmary for healing procedures. So Happy and I went to the request board to pick a job. So I picked the job to defeat a gang of mages for one million jewel.

...Mage Gang's Hideout...

Once we got to the mages hideout I was surprised to see it was a normal cottage. But oh well as long as the job gets done. So I yelled "Heavenly Dragons Roar!", as the gold and white vortexes blew the cottage away revealing five shocked thugs. "What the hell, did that kid do this?!", said one of the thugs." He's probably a mage!", another one said. "That doesn't matter, let's get him!". "Oh yeah take this,Heavenly Dragon's Roar!",I yelled as the beam shot from my mouth knocking them back a few feet. I than yelled "Heavenly Dragon's Pillars!", as I pounded my palm to the ground making the pillars come out and pound into each of the thugs making them unconchess. I than gave them to the Rune Guards. I than left to go back the guild not knowing I destroyed about 5 other houses in the process of the job.

...At The Guild...

Once I got back to the guild it was a war zone as usual .  
But I was curious as to why the master called me over to talk. When I got there he said " Natsu, care to explain why I got a letter from the council saying, you destroyed over six houses?" "I did a job and those houses happened to be next to the mages hideout.", I said while shrugging. "Oh well you'll fit right in if this continues.",he said. "Is that a good thing?",I asked. "You could say that,I guess." "Ok is that all you need me for?", I asked. "Yes you may continue what ever it is you were doing". To that I just walked away. I wonder what we could do,I thought. Than it hit me, I could go see if Celine is awake yet. So I walked to the infirmary.

...Fairy Tails Infirmary...

Once I got to the infirmary I saw that no one was in the bed and freaked out a little so I asked Lisanna were they went and she said they went to check out Fairy Hills were all the female members stay. At that moment I realizes I didn't have a place to live yet and rushed out the door.

...Few Hours Later...

Once I finally found a house I wanted which was a little cottage. (AN:The one from the show and manga.) It also had a sign I could write on so I put "Natsu and Happy" really large on the sign.  
...Few Hours of Setting Up House...

After I was all settled in I laid down and fell asleep the moment my head hit the pillow.

...Dream...

"Uh where am I?", I mumbled. I took a look around and saw I was in some sort of cave and judging by the way I look I'm a little older to. "I see you have come, young one.", an eldery voice said. "Who are you?" "I am me and you are you.", it answered. "What the hell is that supposed to mean?!" "Exactly what I said young one,I am me and you are you.",it said. "Very well,what ever you say,where are we anyway?" We are in Dragozar the Land of the Dragons." It said to me. "Land of the Dragons, huh?" "Yes child.", it answered. That it hit me,Zuluna might be here! "Hey do you know Zuluna?" "Yes child I do." It answered. "Can you take me to her?" "Sorry but no ,I cannot." "Why not!" "Because she is busy with the war." It said. "What war!" "This war.", It said as an image appeared of dragons fighting in front of me with destruction which would make Fairy Tail's destruction look peaceful. Than I noticed my mom and a black and blue dragon fighting an extremely bloody battle with each other."Why is this happening?!" "It's happening because Acnologia started fighting the Dragon Council." The voice said. "How do I stop this." " You cannot it was bound to happen eventually, just be happy it's not now and in the future.", it said. "What can I do to help." "You can train to protect those close to you, I suppose.", it said as if suggesting something. "How exactly do I do that?" " I am not to know young one, it is your choice.", It said. "Ok, but what does this have to do with me?" "Oh a many reasons, you are the son of Zuluna after all." Well yeah but what does that have to do with anything?" "I'd like to know that answer my self, young one, but right now our time is up,now WAKE!" It said.

...Dream End...

Once I woke up I couldn't remember a thing of the dream except the voice and something about training. But just after that thought I felt like I was going to barf.

...A Few Minutes Later...

After I was done being sick I noticed that Happy was missing and got worried. So I started searching all over the place for him. I than thought that he could be with Lisanna and rushed to the little house we made were I was sure she would be.

...At The Little House Of Straw...

Once I got to the little hut I saw Lisanna with Happy laying by her asleep and I just now noticed it was dark out. Once I got over by Lisanna I noticed she was also asleep. So I poked her and said "Lisanna,Lisanna,Lisanna.", until she woke up which she did after the third time I called her name. "Oh hi Natsu.", she said while smiling. "Hey what are you doing out here this late?", I asked while sitting. "Just talking to Happy.",she said while looking at the sleeping Exceed. "Oh ok, but couldn't it wait until morning?" "I suppose it could, but I couldn't get to sleep.",she said "Huh why not?" "I keep thinking about my parents.",the white haired girl said. "Oh yeah I've been wondering that, were are they?" "They died when I was younger." she said. "Oh I'm sorry if I brought back bad memories." "It's ok I don't really mind it that much, oh I've also been wondering were did learn your magic from?" I learned it from my mother,but she's gone." "Oh I'm sorry she passed.",Lisanna said. "Oh no she's not dead she just left me." I said while getting a little uncomfortable talking about the subject. "Oh I'm sorry to hear that, is she the one who left you your necklace?" "Yeah." I said. Than there was just silence as the sun started to rise. I was impressed on how beautiful it looked from where we were sitting. "It's beautiful isn't it?" Lisanna said. "Yeah." I said while staring at the sun for a few minutes until she said "Well I better be going back before Mira starts tearing up Mangolia looking for me.",she said. "Yeah ok,bye.",I said as I picked up Happy and left for my house.

...2 Years Later...

Ever since that night me and Lisanna have been pretty close,I thought as I sat by the tree. "Hey Natsu!", I heard Lisanna yell as I looked up at her from were I was sitting.  
"Yeah?" I asked. "Why is Happy so mad?", she asked. "Oh that."

...Flashback An Hour Ago...

"Alright we got a big one Natsu!" Happy yelled while being happy. "We sure did little buddy!", I said while I start a fire to cook the fish. "Uh Natsu what are you doing?", Happy said while looking at me cooking the fish. "I'm cooking the fish." "What why fish taste best raw!" Happy screeched.

...Flashback End...

"After that he said we weren't friends anymore."  
"Well you should go apologize to him right now." Lisanna said. "WHAT WHY?!" "Because your the dad, and it's his job to fix what ever his son is mad about,even though I'm his mom you started this one mister.",she said.  
"Oh great this again." I thought while blushing a little. "Lisanna, we're not twelve any more!" "Well you don't act like we're not.", she said. "She's got a point Natsu.", Celine said while walking towards us. "What, you to?!" "Oh by the way Lisanna their waiting for you.", Celine said. "What were are you going?!" Lisanna than said "I'm going on an S-Class Mission." "What why your not even an S-Class yet!" "I'm going with Mira-nee and Big Brothe Elf,after all not everyone can be an S-Class like you so young Natsu.", she said referring to when I passed the exams last year. "Hmph, Fine go on your quest,I'll see you when you get back." Ok see you later Natsu,tell Happy I said bye!" , she said while running towards her siblings. "Ok,see you soon!", I yelled.

...After The Mission Where Lisanna Goes To Edolas...

I was sitting in one of the guild chairs not really doing anything except occasionally fighting that Gray guy when the doors opened to reveal a badly wounded Mira and Elfman. I also noticed Lisanna wasn't with them and got a little worried so I went up to them to ask were she was.  
"Hey guys where's Lisanna?" And got really worried when Mira said "She vanished." "What do you mean she vanished?!", I yelled gaining attention from other guild members. "She got knocked away and when I went over to her she disappeared in a golden light." Mira said while starting to sob really loud. Maybe in that dream it was telling me to train so I could protect Lisanna, I thought as I started to get angry and sad at the same time. I than grabbed Mira's shoulders and yelled "What knocked her away!" The other guild members than started saying "Natsu try to calm down.", and "She will tell us when she's ready." But than Elfman said"I did, I killed her and caused her to vanish.",while everyone went silent. "Why did you kill her Elfman?!" I screamed beyond mad. "I ddnt have control over my body,I tried to take over The Beast and overestimated my abilities!", he yelled. "So it was this Beast that killed Lisanna huh?", I said. As they both nodded. "Very well I forgive you but I where is this beast now?",I asked still very upset. "We don't know.", they both said in unison. After that I went home a fell asleep and started to dream.

...Dream...

"I see you have lost someone important to you child.", the eldery voice said. "Yeah what about it?!", I said my voice full of sadness. "Oh nothing,but this is why I told you should train.", it said. "How would I train, my mother taught me everything I need to know about my magic!", I yelled. "That is were you are wrong young one.",it said.  
"What do you mean?" Why do you think the necklace is called the Dragon God's Necklace?" "It's just a name." "Oh but that is were you are wrong it also marks you on the bloodline of the Dragon God." "Huh what do you mean?" Your mother,Zuluna was the daughter of the Dragon God,and by giving you that necklace you could use Heavenly God Slaying magic." "Well how do I do that?",I yelled. "You could train yourself how to use it.",the voice said. "How do I do that?" "With these.",the voice said as 5 scrolls appeared and landed into my hand. "What are they? I asked. "They are the basic God Slayer Spells, not much different from dragon slaying magic just a little bit stronger.",it said. "Thanks,I guess." "No need to thank me child just think of it as a gift." "Ok." "Good now you will know when your done training your self,but for now WAKE!"

...Dream End...

Once I woke up I started feeling sick again like my last dream with that voice in it. "Uh, I feel like crap.",I groaned.  
I than noticed five scrolls on the nightstand (AN:Lets say he had one.) and looked at them and noticed they were instructions on how to use the basic God Slaying Magic spells. I widened my eyes as I realized these were the scrolls from the dream. I than realized that these were meant for me to train with so I packed some clothes and jewel. I than went to the guild hall and left a note on the Master's Office door. And than I left to train my self in Heavenly God Slaying magic,not sure to when I would return.  
_

Me:That is all for chapter two! Now I'm sorry if the chapters are to short. But once I get a new computer I'm going to try for chapters with about 5 or 6k words in them. Anyway that's all for now bye!


	3. The Begining Of The Return

The Heavenly Dragon Slayer Chapter Three

Me:All rights go to Hiro Mashima.

Natsu POV

...Two Years Later at Haregon...

"Uh,I'm never riding in that thing again.", I groaned. "You always say that Natsu.",my blue friend said. " Yeah well this time I'm serious." "Sure you are."

"Blast me with your godly rays, Dragon God!",a voice said. "Dragon God,hey that sounds like you Natsu.", Happy said. "Yeah,but who would be stupid enough to use my alias?", I wondered out loud. "Maybe we should check it out." Yeah let's go."

...With The Poser...

"Ah right ladies there's enough of me to go around.", a purple haired man said while noticing a blond girl walking near him with hearts in her eyes. "Who the hell are you?", I asked. "Why I'm the Dragon God.", the poser said. "No your not." "How dare you say that to Dragon God-sama.", the fangirls yelled while tackling me. "I think they liiiike you,Natsu.", Happy said. "Now is not the time Happy."

"Aye Natsu!" "Well I'll take my leave.",the imposter said while flying off on a carpet of light. (AN:I had to give Bora light magic instead if fire for future purposes.)

"Who the hell was that guy?", I wondered out loud. "I don't know but he was a creep, anyways thanks for breaking the charm for me.", a blonde haired girl said. "Who are you?" "I'm Lucy, nice to meet you." "Ditto."

"Any ways how about I pay you back with lunch." "Sure,sound good Happy?" "Will there be fish?", the blue exceed asked. "Yeah." "Than AYE!"

...At the Café...

"So I just wanted to say thanks for helping me back there.", Lucy said.

"No problem." "Ah I guess I need to get better at noticing things if I want to join a guild." "Oh you want to join a guild, which one?" "I want to join the best guild of them all!" "Hey Happy she doesn't listen very well,does she.", I said to my feline friend."She must not be very bright, Natsu.", Happy answered. "I can hear you,you know.",Lucy said. "Yeah what ever." "Anyway I'll see you later.", Lucy said as she walked out of the building.

...Later By The Port...

"Hey, Natsu when are we going back?", Happy asked me. "Soon buddy,soon." "What do you think is going to happen when we get back?" "I'll probably get pounded by Erza."Yeah I heard she got really strong." "Yeah."

"OH is that The Dragon God's boat?!", a female voice said. "Yeah I heard he was in Fairy Tail." "Hey Natsu,do you think he could be new?" "I don't know,let's go and see.",I said as I headed toward the ship.

...At The Ship...

Once I got to the ship which I blasted a hole in, Happy took Lucy to the main land while I took care of things at the ship. " Oh it's this guy agai-WHOAH!", the imposter said as a tidal wave hit the boat.

...Once The Boat Hits Land...

"Ah what was that, Bora?",a thug from the imposter's group said. "I don't know,and don't call me that!" I heard as I started getting up. "Ok now listen here we could do this easy way or the hard way buddy.", I said as I glared at the imposter. "What do you mean?", Bora asked. "I mean why are you slaving random girls?" "Because they could get me rich,and since I'm from Fairy Tail!", he said proudly,but I could also tell he was lying about being in Fairy Tail by the way his spirt looked .(AN: Will be explained in later chapters, because I'm to lazy to explain it now.) " No your not, I know a Fairy Tail Mage when I see one and you are not one of them!", I said with a dark pitch in my voice. "Yeah well how would you know brat?!". "Because of this.", I said while showing him my gold guild mark." "Wait Bora now that I think about it the only Fairy Tail member with the golden mark is their heavenly dragon but he left about two years ago!", a grunt said. "Well I don't care I'll just have to clip this dragons wings off ain't I' and I'll do it with Light Cannon!", he said as he shot a sphere of white energy at me which I ate to the shock of Lucy,Bora,and his thugs. "I am a dragon slayer which can eat their own element, so thanks for the food so let me reward you with Heavenly Dragon's Roar!", I said while firing the gold and white beam at Bora instantly knocking him out cold. "Hey are you the one who blew up these houses?", a Rune Knight out of nowhere asked while pointing at the demolished houses. "Oh crap it's the military! Happy take Lucy to the guild, I'll catch up later." "AYE Natsu!", the blue feline said as he lifted up Lucy into the sky and shot off to Mangolia. I than took off towards the next town.

...Rosemary Village...

I was passing through the remains of Rosemary Village and looked at an old burnt looking building and had a flashback.

...Flashback Six Years Ago...

I was walking through a forest looking for Zuluna when I smelt smoke. As I walked close to the scent I could see flames and explosions from a small village. When I saw that I started running to the village to see what was going on. When I finally got to the village what I saw made me sick, slavers like the ones that went to my village were burning it and kidnapping people. I looked around to see if there was anybody I could help the fastest. When I finally found one I ran to her. I was surprised by her appearance because she had longish purple hair that not many people have. Anyways she was about to be taken by one of the slavers so I quickly knocked him out picked up the girl and ran as fast as I could to get out of the village.

-Scene Change-

Once we got out of the village I laid her down to rest and I did the same and the moment I hit the ground I was asleep.

When I woke up and was surprised that I had a dreamless sleep. I than looked over at the purple haired girl and noticed she was starting to wake up. Once she was fully awake I asked "What's your name?" She than said back "Kagura Mikazuchi." To that I smiled "Looks likes she trusts me.", I thought.

...Flashback End...

I still wonder where she went after we were separated.

Anyways after I passed through Rosemary Village I went into a ruin to train. (AN: Natsu found the ruin a year after he left Fairy Tail.)

...Scene Change...

"Ah so this is Fairy Tail!", Lucy said in admiration at the building. "Aye whatever Lucy.", Happy said.

"Hey wait where did Natsu go?" "I don't know he normally does this a lot ." "Ah oh well,let's go inside.", Lucy said as she opened the door to be greeted by...

Me:And that was chapter three. Oh and I am really sorry for it being so short, I wanted to make it longer but I can't think on how to continue the chapter up to a certain point. But other than that bye see you guys next chapter.


End file.
